Son Triplets
by Dhabum
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Hyunwoo dan Kihyun dan keluarga 'besar' nya/ miss song triplets Y.Y/HyunwooXKihyun/a Monsta X fanfiction form DhaBum to Monbebe with love/YAOI/typos/DLDR/RnR/Showki ShowKi ShowKi
1. prplogue

**WARNING!**

 **YAOI/BL/Shounen-ai**

 **M-preg**

typos/no eyd/bad plot/cerita ngawur/imajinasi

Family/romance/humor/slice of life

one shot atau series?

shownu/hyunwoo X kihyun

hyunwoo as Dad

kihyun as Mom

.

 **OC** list

Son **Ki** , eldest triplet

Son **Hyun** , second oldest triplet

Son **Woo** , youngest triplet

.

.

.

enjoooooooooooooooy!

.

.

Kihyun sedang berkutat dengan sepanci besar sup untuk menu sarapan keluarga besarnya. Setelah puas dengan rasa sup buatannya, Kihyun segera melepaskan apron merah muda yang dia pakai dan bergegas menuju salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Sedikit mengendap Kihyun melangkah menuju seseorang yang sedang tidur telungkup di atas kasur besar di ruangan itu.

"Hyung,,," pelan-pelan, Kihyun mengguncang tubuh besar itu. "Hyuuuunngggg,," sedikit kesal saat orang itu tidak terusik sedikitpun.

"Hnghh,, hhh" merasa terusik, orang tadi menggeliat pelan. "Ki-"

Kihyun buru-buru menutup mulut tebal lelaki itu menggunakan tangannya, takut suara besarnya mengusik tiga sosok mungil yang sedang lelap dalam tidurnya di atas ranjang yang sama dengan lelaki tadi.

"Ah oke-oke,,," seolah paham maksud Kihyun, lelaki tadi memberi tanda OK dengan menyatukan jempol dan jadi telunjuknya.

"Aku sudah buatkan sarapan,," kata Kihyun sambil membenarkan rambut lelaki tadi yang berantakan.

"Hmmhh,, hoaammm..." lelaki tadi hanya mengangguk sambil menguap lebar sebagai respon.

Mendapat respon ang diinginkannya, Kihyun segera kembali pada kegiatan awalnya di dapur tadi.

Kihyun masih sibuk memenuhi meja makan di depannya dengan berbagai menu khas sarapan pagi saat di merasakan sepasang lengan besar melingkari perutnya.

"Pagi,,"

Kihyun sedikit merinding saat merasakan suara serak itu di samping telinganya.

"Pagi Hyunwoo hyung,," balas Kihyun pada Hunwoo yang sudah tidak seberantkan tadi.

"Kau,, wangi,, seperti biasa,," bisik Hyunwoo sambil menghirup dalam-dalam bau sabun yang menguar dari tubuh Kihyun.

"Jangan berlebihan,, kita menggunakan sabun yang sama.."

"Hehehe,, tapi wanginya jadi lebih menggoda kalau kau yang memakainya.." goda Hyunwoo.

"Auh,, gombal murahan,," balas Kihyun sedikit terganggu, tapi sebenarnya dia senang juga sih.

"Tapi wajahmu memerah,, sayaaang.." goda Hyunwoo lagi.

Kihyun mendelik tajam pada Hyunwoo, yang menurut Hyunwoo tidak ada seram-seramnya itu.

"Maaf-maafff..." kata Hyunwoo. "Morning Kiss.." katanya cepat sebelum mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dari bibir Kihyun. Yang sekali lagi mendapat satu ekspresi marah, yang masih lucu menurut Hyunwoo.

Buru-buru Hyunwoo mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi sebelum Kihyun melancarkan protes. Tidak mau terpancing oleh godaan Hyunwoo yang lainnya, Kihyun segera melayani suaminya itu. Mengambilkan semangkuk nasi yang masih mengepulkan uap dan menyajikannya di depan Hyunwoo.

"Hyung yakin tidak perlu meminta Junhong dan Daehyun kemari?" tanya Kihyun sambil menikmati sarapannya.

"Yaa,, tentu saja sayang,, lagi pula merekakan sedang sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan" jawab Hyunwoo sambil memberikan senyum keyakinannya pada Kihyun.

"Baiklah,, kau harus langsung mengabariku," kata Kihyun masih khawatir.

"Arraeo,," jawab Hyunwoo sambil memasukkan sepotong ayam ke mulutnya.

"Ingat yaa,, jangan memberi mereka terlalu banyak snack,, terutama untuk Hyun.. Dan jangan memberi kacang pada Ki,, ah,, dan jangan membiasakan Woo untuk menghisap jempolnya,, dan,, uhh maafkan aku,," Kihyun langsung saja menyadari kalau dia terlalu berlebihan. Hyunwoo pasti akan menjaga anak mereka dengan baik. Lagi pula, ini tidak seperti Kihyun akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama juga.

"Hm,, tak apa.. Aku tau ku khawatir,, tapi kuharap kau akan menikmati perjalananmu.." balas Hyunwoo sambil mengusap sayang rambut kecoklatan Kihyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Eum,, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Kim sajang menyuruhku pergi mewakilinya menghadiri rapat di Busan,," lesu Kihyun.

"Eommaahhhh..." Kihyun cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya begitu mendengar suara salah satu anaknya.

"Oh sayaang,," dengan lihai Kihyun mengangkat seorang bayi mungil ke dalam gendongannya. Dengan sayang, dia membawa anak di gendongannya tadi menuju tempat Hyunwoo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

Hyunwoo sudah selesai dengan sarapannyapun berdiri lalu membantu Kihyun membawa kopernya sedang Kihyun masih sibuk menggendong anak mereka. Di depan pintu apartemennya, Kihyun segera menyerahkan anak yang ada di gendongannya pada Hyunwoo.

"Berhati-hatilah sayang,,," kata Hyunwoo.

"Yaa,,," jawab Kihyun lembut.

"Segera hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai di sana.." kata Hyunwoo sambil menyerahkan koper pada Kihyun.

"Tentu saja..." jawab Kihyun lalu mendaratkn sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir Hyunwoo.

"Hyun-ah,, dengarkan appa dengan baik arrachi?" kata Kihyun pada anak yang ada di gendongan Hyunwoo. "Saranghae,," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi bulat anak keduanya itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan eomma,," kata Hyunwoo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kihyun yang sudah melangkah pergi.

Hyunwoo segera menutup pintu saat Kihyun sudah berbelok diujung lorong.

"Oh,, semoga kalian bertiga bisa membantu appa untuk tetap hidup.." monolog Hyunwoo samil menatap dalam anaknya yang balas menatapnya lucu.

Son Ki, Son Hyun, dan Son Woo -pst, kalau digabung jadinya KiHyunWoo loh*apadeh- adalah triplet dari pasangan Son Hyunwoo san Yoo Kihyun yang menikah tiga tahun silam. Keajaiban yang sangat luar biasa adalah saat Kihyun yang notaben adalah seorang namja bisa mengandung, dan lagi anak yang dikandungnya adalah triplet atau kembar tiga. Hyunwoo sangat mensyukuri anugerah Tuhan yang sangat luar biasa itu tentu saja.

Namun meski begitu, paramedis sempat berkata untuk mempertahankan dua anak saja dari kembar tiga yang dikandung oleh Kihyun karena berbagai macam maslah dan resiko besar yang tidak hanya mengancam bayinya, namu juga mengancam si ibu. Namun nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu membuat Kihyun berusaha mati-matian untuk mempertahankan kehidupan ketiga anak kembarnya. Hal itu pula membuat Kihyun menjalani sembilan bulan masa hamilnya dengan tidak gampang. Namun kehadiran suaminya, Son Hyunwoo yang memberikan dukungan penuh pada apa yang diinginkan Kihyun membuat pemuda manis itu bisa melewati masa-masa sulitnya.

Dan sekarang ketiga putra kembar mereka tumbuh dengan sehat meskipun di awal kelahiran terdapat berbagai macam masalah yang tidak hanya menguras tenaga, tapi juga menguras emosi dan materi. Tapi Hyunwoo lagi-agi bisa bersyukur saat mereka -dia dan Kihyun- mampu melewati masa sulit itu meski dengan air mata dan 'sedikit' saja perdebatan.

Sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudh dilaluinya bersama Kihyun, Hyunwoo tidak sadar kalau dia sudah ada di kamarnya. Dan di ata kasur besar itu, seorang anak terlihat menggeliat tidak nyaman dan berusaha bangun dari posisi telungkupnya.

"Aigoo,, Ki juga sudh bangun..." Bisik Hyunwoo yang melihat anak tertuanya bangun lebih dulu, "Kemarilah,, " kini Ki dan Hyun sudah nyaman berada di gendongannya. 'Oh,, untung saja aku rajin berolahraga..' batin Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo sudah berada di mulut pintu saat dia mendengar,

"Appa..."

Saat menoleh, Woo sudah duduk dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis. Mungkin berfikir kalau ayahnya yang sedang menggendong kedua saudaranya akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Oh,, jangan menangis,, jangan menangis,," Hyunwoo buru-buru menghampiri putranya dan berniat menggendong ketiganya sekaligus, tapi terlambat-

"Huweeeeeee,! hiks hiks huks" Tangisan Woo meledak lebih cepat dari gerak tubuhnya. Membuat Hyunwoo mendelik horor karena dia tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"Huweeeeeeee!"

"Huweeeeeeeeeee! hukss"

Orang bilang, saudara kembar akan memiliki ikatan batin yang lebih erat dari pada saudara yang tidak kembar(?) dan Hyunwoo sepertinya setuju dengan pendapat itu. Karena saat Woo mulai menangis, maka Ki dan Hyun juga akan ikut menangis tanpa sebab.

"Huweeeee Hikss,, eommaaaa"

"Eomma eomma huweeee!"

"Appaaaa! eommaaaa huweee!"

Bahkan Hyunwoo tidak tau suara tadi milik siapa-siapa saja.

'Yoo Kihyun,, tolong aku..' batinnya memelas.

.

.

End

apa tbC

100916

.

Hahaloooooooohhhhhhhh

Lagi kangen banget nih sama Song triplet,, T.T

Kanget pinternya Daehan yang menurut Dhabum mirip papih T.T

Kangen lucunya Mingguk Y.Y

sama Kanget nakalnya Manseh Y.Y

Kangen-kangen-kangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn :'

Bisa kok bayangin Son triplet mirip-mirip gitu kayang Song triplet, biar gampang. Engga juga ngga papa kok DX

Ini,, tbC apa End ya enaknya? nunggu respon lah ya,, kalau responnya bagus ya lanjut, kalo engga yang engga :'

Jangan lupa follow at/monfiction di instagram ya

di sana banyak post ff drabble gajelas gitu, tapi lumayan lah :'D

Cukup sekian, dan terimakasih

Sign,

Dhabum


	2. Triplet in da House (without eomma)

**WARNING!**

 **YAOI/BL/Shounen-ai**

 **M-preg**

typos/no eyd/bad plot/OOC

cerita ngawur/imaaaaaajinasi alias fiktif/semua hanya imajinasi

family/romance/humor/slice of life

Jika terdapat beberapa adegan yang mirip dengan Superman return, itu memang disengaja .-.v

Love **Daehan Mingguk Mansaeh**

I don't own the chara

Series

shownu X kihyun

Hyunwoo as Dad

Kihyun as Mom

.

 **OC list**

Son **Ki,** eldest triplet

Son **Hyun** , second eldest triplet

Son **Woo** , youngest triplet

.

.

DhaBum proudly present

Son Triplets

Episode 1 : Triplets in da Haouse

.

.

Enjooy

.

.

Hyunwoo tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ketiga anaknya menangis serentak dalam waktu yang bersamaan . Hyunwoo sudah meletakkan Ki dan Hyun yang masih menangis di atas kasur yang awalnya mereka gunakan untuk tidur.

"Ayo berfikir,, ayo berfikir,, apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Kihyun saat mereka menangis,,," Hyunwoo berjalan mondar-mandir ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan mulut yang berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

Melihat sang ayah yang sedang mondar-mandir dengan bibir yang komat-kamit lucu rupanya menjadi suatu kesenangan tersendiri untuk si tengah triplet, Son Hyun. Terbukti dirinya yang sudah tergelak pelan, membuat air matanya berhenti keluar namun jejaknya masih tercetak jelas di wajah bulatnya.

"Oooohh Son Hyun,, kau bahagia melihat appa kebingungan hm?" tanya Hyunwoo dengan ekspresi marah dibuat-buatnya sambil menatap lekat pada Son Hyun yang makin tergelak lebar. Melihat saudara tengahnya yang sudah tidak menangis membuat si bungsu dan sulung triplet pun tidak mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga malah kompak menertawakan sang appa yang masih memasang ekspresi marah –buatannya.

"Appa,,,," lirih si sulung, Son Ki melas. Sepertinya dia takut kalau appanya benar-benar marah.

Melihat raut wajah penyesalan putra sulungnya yang menggemaskan membuat Hyunwoo buru-buru menghilangkan ekspresi marahnya tadi. Dengan lembut, dia menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Son Ki.

"Lalu appa yang akan kau ucapkan pada appa kalau kau melakukan kesalahan hm?"

"Mianhae,," lirih Son Ki pelan sambil menunduk.

"Mianhae appa.." kata Son Hyun dan Son Woo serentak. Membuat senyum lebar terpampang manis di wajah ayah mereka.

"Good boy.." Hyunwoo mengusap sayang kepala ketiga anaknya bergantian sebagai penghargaan sata sikap santun mereka.

Son triplets sedang asik menggoyangkan badan mereka mengikuti irama lagu tiga beruang yang memang sengaja di putar oleh Hyunwoo. Saat merasa bosan, Woo mulai melangkah kecil-kecil menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Appaaa,,," kata Woo meminta perhatian.

"Hm?" balas Hyunwoo yang masih sibuk dengan tiga nampan di hadapannya.

"Bap.." kata Woo singkat. Ah ketiga putranya memang belum terlalu fasih berbicara, jadi mereka bertiga hanya bisa mengucapkan sepenggal dua penggal kata yang tidak terlalu sulit. Tapi ajaibnya, Kihyun dan Hyunwoo seolah paham betul apa yang mereka katakan meski hanya terdengar seperti penggalan suku kata untuk orang lain di luar sana.

"Tentu,, sabar sebentar ya,, eomma yang membuat sup ini,, jadi pasti enak.." Hyunwoo berlutut, menyamakan tinggi Woo yang bahkan tidak sampai setengah tingginya. Mengelus pelan perut buncit anaknya karena baru saja putra bungsunya tadi mengadu kalau dia kelaparan (a/n bab=nasi, iyakan? .-.?)

"Eum,," setelah berkata seperti itu, Woo kembali bergabung dengan saudara-saudaranya yang masih terhanyut dengan tarian tiga beruang yang diputar Hyunwoo.

Tidak lama berselang,

"KiHyunWoo..." panggil Hyunwoo, membuat triplet segera menempati kursi makannya dengan serentak.

Setelah dirasa ketiga putranya sudah duduk dengan nyaan di kursi masing-masing, Hyunwoo mulai menatap ketiganya serius secara bergantian.

"Son Ki,,," Son Ki yang merasa namanya disebut dengan serius oleh Hyunwoo mendadak duduk dengan punggung yang lurus, "Son Hyun,," tidak jauh berbeda dengan Son Ki, si tengah Son Hyun juga melakukan hal yang sama begitu mendengar sang ayah memanggil namanya dengan serius, "Dan Son Woo,," begitu pula dengan Son Woo. "Mulai hari ini,, sampai besok,, Hanya akan ada kita berempat di rumah ini,, tanpa Eomma,," kata Hyunwoo dengan serius sambil menatap langsung ketiga putranya secara bergantian yang sedang menatapnya tak kalah serius, "Jadi,," kata Hyunwoo makin serius, "Tolong bekerja samalah dengan appa,," Hyunwoo melanjutkan dengan intonasi yang lebih lembut sambil membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat di depan ketiga putranya. (suka banget waktu om Ilkook gini di Superman return :3)

"Ndeeeeeee..." jawab ketiganya kompak.

"Kalian sudah berjanji ya,,," kata Hyunwoo senang sambil mengusap sayang ketiga putranya.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Hyunwoo pun mendistribusikan(?) sarapan buatan Kihyun tadi pagi pada masing-masing putranya.

"Uhuk!" Son Hyun terbatuk pelan. Dengan sigap Hyunwoo segera menepuk pelan punggung putra tengahnya itu.

"Makan dengan perlahan okay?"

"Eum,,," Hyun mengangguk semangat sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

Triplet yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya kini mulai berlarian ke sana- ke mari dengan gelak tawa yang memenuhi rumah itu. Hyunwoo yang sedang mencuci perkakas milik triplet sesekali melongokkan kepalanya, mengintip kegiatan Triplet. Dan tersenyum ke-bapak-an melihat tingkah ketiga putra nya yang mengundang tawa.

Hyunwoo sedang mengeringkan tangan saat dia mendengar ringtone ponselnya berdering nyaring. Tersenyum singkat sana caller id di layar ponselnya adalah huruf hangul nama istri tercintanya, Kihyun bebe.

"Ya sayang,," kata Hyunwoo begitu dia menjawab panggilan Kihyun yang ternyata adalah video call.

"Hyuuuunngg..." balas Kihyun di seberang.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" tanya Hyunwoo.

"Tidak menyenangkan.. belum sampai saja aku sudah ingin pulang,, aku merindukan kalian,," Kihyun memelas. Mendengar suara eomma yang dirindukannya, membuat si kembar tiga menggapai-gapai tangan Hyunwoo yang sedang menggenggam smartphonenya. Meminta sang ayah untuk menunjukkan wajah ibunya.

"Oh KiHyunWoo-ahhhh.." ucap Kihyun semangat begitu wajah ketiga putra kembarnya muncul di layar. "Apa yang kalian lakukan hm? Sudah sarapan?" tanya Kihyun dengan semangat.

Dengan semangat pula, Triplet menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aigoo,, good boy,, kalian baik-baik saja di rumah kan? Jangan terlalu menyusahkan appa arrachi? Besok eomma akan kembali,,"

"Ah ya,, jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu besok?" Tanya Hyunwoo yang sedang memangku ketiga putranya sekaligus.

"Mungkin siang,, aku sudah memohon untuk pulang lebih awal,, di sini sangat membosankan.." keluh Kihyun.

"Ya,, aku bisa menebaknya dari raut wajahmu,,"

"Apa terlihat jelas?" tanya Kihyun sambil menangkup sebelah pipinya.

"Ya,," Hyunwoo cukup menikmati ekspresi lucu Kihyun di layar ponselnya, " dan hei,, tunggu,, siapa namja di sampingmu?" tanya Hyunwoo dengan kecemburuan yang tidak ditutup-tutupinya.

"Huh,, maksudmu aku,," Hyunwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat tiba-tiba wajah tadi muncul memenuhi layar. "Kau yang siapa?" tanya pemuda tadi tidak sopan.

'Apa-apaan?' batin Hyunwoo. "Aku suami Yoo Kihyun,, wae?" jawab Hyunwoo tidak santai. Di pangkuannya, triplet hanya menatap bergantian pada ayahnya dan pemuda di layar yang sedang berdebat dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Yaa,, hentikan,," Kihyun mulai mendorong wajah lelaki yang menutupinya sedari tadi. "Dia hanya rekan kerjaku hyung, kebetulan Kim sajang memintanya menemaniku menghadiri seminar,," jelas Kihyun.

"Oh,," jawab Hyunwoo singkat.

"Seleramu dalam memilih suami membuatku kecewa Kihyun-ah.." samar-samar, Hyunwoo bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang ada di samping Kihyun. Meskipun wajah orang itu tidak muncul di layar, Hyunwoo yakin sekali kalau itu adalah suara laki-laki tadi.

"Sudahlah Yongguk hyung,, hentikan candaanmu itu,, atau suamiku bisa salah paham,," tegur Kihyun pada orang di sampingnya yang ternyata bernama Yongguk itu. "Jangan difikirkan hyung, dia memang kadang keterlaluan kalau sedang bercanda".

"Tentu sayang,, tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau kau menjaga jarak dengannya.." kesal Hyunwoo.

"Eum,, tentu,, " jawab Kihyun sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku merindukanmu.."

"Eomma eomma mmaaaa.."

"Eomma juga merindukan kalian sayaaang,," ..."Huh,, sepertinya ada yang menelfon,, nanti kutelpon lagi.. Saranghae.." setelah itu layar ponsel Hyunwoo menghitam, mati.

"Eomma,, eomma,,!" racau triplet sambil berusaha menggapai ponsel ayahnya. Membuah Hyunwoo mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi agar ketiga setan –eh malaikat maksutnya- tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Andwae.. ini bukan mainan kalian.." jelas Hyunwoo.

Mendengar penjelasan ayahnya, triplet menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa dengan ciri khasnya masing-masing. Son Ki, si sulung yang memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan memohon. Si tengah Son Hyun, dengan ekspresi lucunya yang menatap Hyunwoo dengan sangat melas. Dan bungsu Son Woo yang masih berusaha melompat-lompat lucu untuk menggapai smartphone yang di angkat ayahnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Appa,, appa appaaa" seolah mendapat satu komando yang entah dari siapa, mereka bertiga makin kompak menargetkan ponsel Hyunwoo. Membuat Hyunwoo kewalahan dan akhirnya limbung saat Son Woo mulai memanjat(?) bagian perutnya.

"Aghhh,,," pekik Hyunwoo begitu punggungnya merasakan dinginnya lantai, yah meski tidak terasa begitu sakit. Dan di atas tubuhnya, ada triplet yang sedang bahagia karena kini smartphone ayahnya sudah mereka kuasai.

"Eomma,,!" Son Ki memekik senang begitu layar ponsel menyala dan menunjukkan gambar sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

Hyunwoo mulai mencoba untuk bangkit, niatnya ingin segera menasehati putra-putranya karena tindakan mereka. Namun begitu melihat mereka yang terlihat sangat senang saat melihat potret sang ibu yang digunakan sebagai wallpaper ponselnya, Hyunwoo mengurungkan niatnya. Karena sesungguhnya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, sama-sama merindukan Yoo Kihyun.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Terakhir kali Kihyun menelpon adalah tiga jam yang lalu, tepat pukul sembilan. Jadi seharusnya Kihyun sudah sampai dengan selamat dan memulai pekerjaannya.

Hyunwoo menguap sebentar. Tadi malam dia pulang jam satu dini hari karena ada banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan di kantor, dan lagi tadi dia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena Kihyun juga harus berangkat sangat pagi. Jadi tidak salah kan kalau dia menguap sepanjang hari ini.

Menoleh ke amping, dia tersenyum saat melihat ketiga putranya yang juga terlihat mengantuk tapi masih berusaha fokus menonton kartun kesukaannya di layar televisi. Ah benar juga, ini sudah jam untuk tidur siang. Jadi Hyunwoo memutuskan untuk menggelar karpet busa yang lumayan tebal dan menggiring anak-anaknya untuk berpindah dari sofa yang semula mereka duduki.

Saat Hyunwoo mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet, Son Hyun mulai mengikutinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya menggunakan lengan kanan ayahnya sebagai bantalan. Son Ki juga mulai menyamankan diri di samping Hyun. Sedangkan Son Woo lebih memilih menumpukan kepalanya pada perut sang ayah. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa mendengar suara dengkuran yang saling bersahutan dari ruang tengah dengan televisi yang masih menyala itu.

* * *

Hyunwoo bangun ketika perutnya mulai ramai minta diisi. Menoleh malas pada ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Mengintip pelan angka besar yang menunjukkan angka 3.17 kst. Oh pantas saja dia kelaparan, jam makan siang sudah sangat lewat.

Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, dia bangun dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkan Ki dan Hyun yang masih bergelung nyaman di sampingnya.

"Woo-ah.." Hyunwoo sedikit terkejut saat mendapati putra bungsunya sudah bangun dan sedang asik menonton televisi yang sepertinya lupa dia matikan tadi.

"Appaaaaa.." Woo yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh kebelakan. "Appaaa,," dengan manja dia mulai berjalan pelan, lalu duduk di pangkuan ayahnya.

"Apa kau sendirian dari tadi?" tanya Hyunwoo sambil mengecup pipi tembam anaknya.

"Eung,," Son Woo mengangguk lucu membenarkan.

"Aigoo,, maafkan appa,," ucap Hyunwoo merasa bersalah.

'Kruyuuk'

"Apa kau lapar Woo-yah?" tanya Hyunwoo yang mendengar suara perutnya sendiri.

Son Woo pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah,, ayo kita keluar makan bibimbap..." balas Hyunwoo yang membuat Son Woo menjadi lebih semangat. "Nah,, sekarang tugasmu adalah membangunkan hyung arra?" perintah Hyunwoo sambil berlalu setelah sebelumnya mengusap pucuk kepala Son Woo dengan sayang.

Entah bagaimana caranya, namun begitu Hyunwoo selesai membersihkan dirinya Son Woo sudah berhasil membangunkan hyung-hyungnya yang kini sedang bergabung dengannya menonton televisi yang sedari tadi memang tidak dimatikan. Secara bergantian, Hyunwoo mulai memandikan ketiga putranya, dimulai dari Son Woo yang biasanya 'sedikit' lebih sulit saat dimandikan. Sedikit kesusahan saat Son Woo justru berlarian kecil saat Hyunwoo mulai membuka bajunya.

"Son Woo-yaahhhhh,,, " goda Hyunwoo dengan suaranya yang dibesar-besarkannya. Membuat Son Woo berlarian dengan gelak tawa kekanakannya. Sedikit bersusah payah untuk memandikan ketiganya, akhirnya Hyunwoo bisa tersenyum puas saat ketiganya kin sudah siap untuk keluar rumah. Karena tidak begitu yakin dengan masakannya sendiri, jadi Hyunwoo memutuskan untuk makan siang –yang sangat terlambat- di luar saja.

Karena sudah memasuki bulan September yang artinya musim gugur akan segera datang, jadi Hyunwoo memakaikan sebuah jaket lucu berwarna biru cerah pada ketiganya. Sedangkan dia sendiri hanya memakai sebuah sweater berwarna krem halus dan calana pendek saja. Sambil menggandeng Son Woo dan Son Hyun di kedua tangannya, sedangkan Son Ki yang menggandeng tangan Son Woo mereka berempat berjalan melewati lorong-lorong apartemen yang mereka tinggali.

Setelah memastikan ketiga putranya duduk di kursi belakang dengan nyaman, Hyunwoo pun segera berlari menuju kursi kemudi. Mengemudikan mobil hitamnya dengan hati-hati membawa keempatnya menuju sebuah rumah makan yang sudah biasa mereka datangi.

Sampai di sana, bibi pemilik rumah makan itu menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan hangat.

"Eoh,, mana istrimu?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu saat tidak melihat Kihyun datang bersama mereka.

"Dia sedang di Busan,, menghadiri seminar.." jawab Hyunwoo.

"Sayang sekali,, padahal aku ingin meminta tanda tangannya,, aku membeli bukunya yang baru,, dan itu sangat mengesankan,,"

"Benarkah? Aku akan mengajaknya berkunjung lain kali,," jawab Hyunwoo.

"Tentu,, ah,, apa yang ingin kalian makan?"

"Aku mau bibimbap.."

"Dan apa yang ingin kalian makan anak-anak manis?"

"Bibimbab juseyo,," kata Son Ki dengan lucu, diikuti anggukan kedua saudaranya.

"Aigoo,, baiklah,, bibi akan embuatkan bibimbab yang paling enak untuk kalian,,"

"Ah dan bulgogi juga bi,," tambah Hyunwoo, ingat kalau mereka berempat sedang kelaparan.

Tidak menunggu lama sampai empat mangkuk bibimbap dan sebuah panggangan dan setumpuk daging tersaji di hadapan keluarga Son. Dengan telaten, Hyunwoo mulai memanggang daging yang masih merah itu, sedangkan triplet hanya bisa memandang daging yang perlahan beruba warna itu dengan takjub. Sambil memanggang daging, Hyunwoo juga sesekali memperhatikan wajah kelaparan ketiga putranya yang sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Appa,, ppaliwa..." protes Son Hyun dengan suara seraknya sambil.

"Sabar sebentar sayang,,"

"Apa ini belum matang?" tanya Son Ki dengan gaya cadel anak seusianya.

"Hampir,," jawab Hyunwoo.

Sedangan Son Woo hanya memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulutnya sambil memandang penuh harap pada daging yang tengah dipanggang ayahnya. Sepertinya mereka bertiga lupa kalau ada semangkuk bibimbab di hadapannya.

"Nah,, sudah selesai.." Hyunwoo lalu menggunting kecil-kecil daging yang sudah matang dan membagikannya secara merata di mangkuk ketiga putranya.

"Makan dengan pelan okay?"

"Ne,, " ketiganya menjawab kompak dengan semangat.

Hyunwoo hampir berhasil memasukkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya saat dia melihat Daging di mangkuk Son Woo sudah habis, dan sekarang Woo tengah menatap penuh harap pada sumpitnya.

"Arraseo,, ku menang lagi kali ini.." Hyunwoo mengalah dan memberikan dagingnya pada Son Woo.

Dan begitulah, Hyunwoo bahkan belum memakan sepotong dagingpun karena begitu daging yang dimasaknya matang, makan daging milik salah satu Son triplet pasti habis. Tapi tak apa, toh mereka memang masih dalam usia pertumbuhan, Hyunwoo memakluminya. Jadi dia harus sudah puas dengan seporsi bibimbab saja. –poor appa :p

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima saat Son sekeluarga menyelesaikan acara makannya. Son Ki yang sepertinya masih kekenyangan terlihat enggan bergerak dari kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Sedangkan Son Hyun dan Son Woo asik memainkan sendok dan mangkuk yang sudah kosong.

Setelah membayar tagihannya, Hyunwoo menggandeng triplet dan menggiring mereka menuju pertokoan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka makan tadi. Di jalanan itu sudah ada berbagai macam stand yang menjual berbagai macam barang pula. Karena sudah kenyang, mungkin mereka hanya akan membeli beberapa camilan saja dan membawanya pulang.

Triplet yang sedang asik melihat sekelilingnya membuat Hyunwoo harus lebih ekstra waspada untuk mengawasi ketiga putranya. Alih-alih jalan-jalan, Hyunwoo justru malah terlihat kewalahan mengawasi ketiga putranya yang terlihat semangat sekali.

"Appa appa!" Seru Son Woo senang saat melihat segerombolan pemain sirkus yang sedang menunjukkan atraksinya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Son Woo menjawab dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mengajak eomma lain kali.. Sekarang kita harus berbelanja untuk menyambut eomma,, arra?"

"Nde!" ketiganya menjawab Hyunwoo dengan semangat.

Karena sepertinya tidak terlalu aman kalau Hyunwoo mengajak anak-anaknya berjalan di keramaian, jadi Hyunwoo memutuskan untuk membawa ketiganya ke pasar swalayan terdekat saja.

Di swalayan, Hyunwoo yang tidak terbiasa pergi belanja pun sedikit bingung untuk memilih apa yang harus dia beli. Namun tidak begitu dengan anak-anaknya karena mereka bertiga sudah berpencar dan mencari apa yang mereka inginkan.

Menurut pada instingnya, Hyunwoo pun memasukkan beberapa sayuran ke dalam trolinya. Sambil sibuk memilih barang, Hyunwoo juga harus tetap mengawasi ketiga anaknya yang ada beberapa meter di depan sana. Tersenyum simpul saat melihat ketiganya yang sedang berdiri di dean seorang ahjumma yang sibuk memotong sampel semangka yang terlihat sangat segar.

"Annyeonghaseyo,," sapa Hyunwoo ramah pada Ahjumma tadi.

"Nee,, annyeonghaseyoo,," balas ahjumma tadi.

"Eoh,, kalian makan semangka? Apa yang harus diucapkan pada Ahjumma kalau begitu?" tanya Hyunwoo sambil mengusap kepala ketiga putranya.

"Kamsahamnida~" dengan kompak, ketiga Son pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Good boy,, anak-anakmu sangat menggemaskan tuan,," kata Ahjumma tadi.

"Terimakasih,, yaahh itu juga karena ibu mereka sangat menggemaskan juga.." jawab Hyunwoo sambil tersenyum bangga.

* * *

Hyunwoo terlihat kerepotan dengan kantung belanja di tangannya, saat ponselnya bergetar. Setelah meletakan belanjaannya dan meminta triplet untuk berhenti dia pun mengangkan panggilan video call yang ternyata dari istri tercintanya, Yoo Kihyun.

"Oh,, kalian sedang diluar?" tanya Kihyun.

"Yaa,, kami baru saja selasai makan dan belanja tadi,,"

"Aigooo,, pasti melelahkan ya? Besok aku akan pulang pagi, jadi mungkin jam delapan atau jam sembilan aku sudah di Seoul.."

"Ah,, baiklah,, hubungi aku lagi sayang,, besok kami pasti akan menjemputmu di stasiun,,"

"Yaa,, dan oh mana triplet?"

"di sanaa,," Hyunwoo pun memperlihatkan triplet yang sedang menunggu di depan lift pada Kihyun.

"Oh,, mereka juga sedang membantumu membawa belanjaan,," kata Kihyun sambil tersenyum lehar.

"Yaa,, Ki,," kata Hyunwoo sambil menampakkan wajahnya pada layar.

"Huh?"

"Aku,, merindukanmu,," bisik Hyunwoo sedikit menggoda. Membuat Hyunwoo dengan jelas bisa melihat pipi Kihyun yang merona. "Sungguh,, Kau harus bertanggung jawab.." tambahnya.

"Sudah hentikan Hyungg,, kau selalu menggodaku.." balas Kihyun sambil merengut lucu.

"Aku tidak bercanda sayang,, aku benar-benar merindukanmu.."

"Yayaya,, kau selalu bisa melakukannya.. ahh,, ini sudah malam,, jangan biarkan mereka tidur terlalu malam hyung.. "

"Yaa,, aku juga tidak akan tidur malam,, aku harus menyiapkan tenaga untukmu besok.."

"HYUUNNGG.."

"Mian-mian,, kau juga harus segera istirahat,, mimpikan aku malam ini,, aku mencintaimu,,"

"Yaa,, aku juga mencintaimu,,"

pip

Setelah memutuskan sambungannya, Hyunwoo pun menyusul ketiga anaknya yang sedang menunggu di depan lift.

"Nah,, setelah ini kita harus langsung istirahat untuk menyambut eomma besok pagi.."

"Neee!" jawab ketiganya kompak sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

.

.

FIN

YESSS series pertama cleaaarrrr! banzai

ceritanya ngga seru yah? DX

series berikutnya diusahain seru yaaaa :D

Mian for long update,, semester tua kaaakk,, mulai sibuk nyusun SKRIPSI Y.Y

gini dulu deehhhh

SPECIAL THANK buat yang uda review dan nagih ceritanya.. LABYU ALL

ngga nyangka banget kalo pada suka triplet jadi anaknya ShowKi huweeeee Y.Y seneng gilaaaaaa

jangan lupa review chapt ini ya sayang-sayaaanggg :*

bisa kok kasi ide buat cerita series berikutnya :*

karena seris,, jadi antar chapt ngga ada hubungannya(?)

bingung ya mau ngomong apa lagi,, segitu aja deehhh

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW CHAP INI YAAAA

161016

sign,

Dhabum


End file.
